1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using a droplet discharge method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a method using a droplet discharging device for forming thin films and wirings has been proposed to lower costs of facilities and simplify a process, in manufacturing semiconductor devices such as thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as TFTs), liquid crystal display devices, or EL display devices.
However, a great problem is low accuracy in landing of a liquid material when the liquid material is discharged from a droplet discharging device. In recent years, in order to solve this problem, a technique for forming a lyophilic region (a region with high wettability) and a liquid-repellent region (a region with low wettability) on a surface of the one substrate has been proposed. In particular, a technique for improving surface wettability of a liquid-repellent material utilizing a photocatalytic reaction has attracted attention as an simple and efficient method (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-210014). In addition, as a surface modification technique utilizing a photocatalytic reaction, a technique for improving wettability of a photocatalytic substance layer formed of titanium oxide (TiOx) or the like by forming a FAS film thereon and irradiating the photocatalytic substance layer with ultraviolet light to decompose FAS by a photocatalytic reaction, has been proposed.